8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
War and adventure 2: Tales of Romeep
Chapter 1: Dystopia Before I begin I’d like to say my name is Romeep, the first Dire Game Reviewer (or DGR for short. I just took in two weak humans: Value, and Sug3r, and they could be responsible for lots of things here. I brought them here to Revtopia, a dark, cold dystopia where you're not alone, in a bad way. You're probably getting stalked by the 8Bit Gang each day. It's pretty typical to get robbed to be frank. I told this to Sug3r, and Value. "Whoa." Value said as he got up from the bed, several medical straps around his chest where Sim8 had pierced him. "You know I could report you to the authorities and get you arrested." "Please don't." Sug3r said. "Frankly, I wouldn't dream of it." Then Sug3r spoke: "Well I've heard reports, and I never thought it would be THIS bad." "I've gotta get out there, and stop a gang war... you guys came at the wrong time." "Some people say DGR's are mindless but they're completely wrong." Value said. Romeep put on a slimming coat, fedora, and mask to conceal his face. "Standard noir film, this place is." I told them. "There's a warehouse housing a laser grenade five blocks down." "See ya' in an hour with a bit o' food." I walked out the door. Night time, usually the time the gang war starts up. Any second now... BANG! First shot fired! "What the..." I shot back with my trusty pistol. I made sure I took out everyone before getting in my car. Chapter 2: The Warehouse The warehouse was a big place connected to train yard. That was Black-Block's hideout. He is a mad-scientist of sorts, creating and mutating his thugs. A tip from an informant who got the wrong guy told me about the warehouse party. Yep, a warehouse party obviously a trap. So I decided I'd walk into one for once and make it backfire. The window, I have to get up there, I climbed up by a metal pole and silently opened it. It's five hours before the party. I might as well grab a few guns. Chapter 3: PARTY! They're here. The gang leader Black-Block threw open the door loudly. He stepped through the door, wearing his top hat, ninja mask, and tux, holding double tommyguns. He went right past me, and went through the gate in the warehouse connecting to the train yard. I saw his goons walking behind him carrying something big, a crate? No, more like a human body. No no no! Sim8's body they're going to resurrect him! But wait, Sim8 is Black-Block but, how can that BE? I decided I was dreaming so I ran after the goons stealthfully and shot tranquilizer darts at them with a silenced mini crossbow. After the first one fell, Black-Block turned and fired his double tommy's. I rolled to the left with grace and when in mid-roll I shot with my pistol that had served me in Revtopia ever since the gang war started. I missed my mark, but I got shot by a bullet, and another and another and another! I fell lifeless. But wait I'm alive, but a wave of water is coming at me! It hit me like a solid but then it was like it rewinded three times! Chapter 4: A heckuva dream! It turned out it was my pet cat licking me. I got up and said: "Good morning, Sharpy." And he promptly answered "Meow, meow, meow!" "OK, I'll get you your chicken!" I went to the kitchen, grabbed the cold chicken from the fridge. "I know how much you like chicken!" I said with a laugh as I put the chicken in his bowl. "Where's Ginger?" I asked, referring to my second cat. A ginger colored kitten sauntered into the kitchen. "Good morning Ginger." I said as I opened the fridge again and supplied her with food. "Meeeeowwwww!" "That's good old Ginger!" Later I went out into the grassy meadows, listening to the famous tune of the same name on my small, portable MP3 player. I saw two people knocked unconscious on my lawn. I ran to check their pulse. "Faint." I said as I check one whose name I'd soon learn to be Sug3r. And the next person I saw to be a mod. I quickly checked his pulse. "No pulse." Chapter 5: I am Value As soon as I finished bandaging Value's sword wound I went downstairs to obtain a cup of coffee, or a soda. Doesn't matter anyhow, those are the only drinks on the face of the planet, except water. I used water to nurse the guests back to health. An hour later I heard movement upstairs. I quickly ran up the spiral staircase and made a left. The mod was walking around! I was very scared! He turned to me. "There is no cause for alarm." The mod said. "No mod can truly die." "Who's that with you?" I asked, looking at the very asleep body. "He is Sug3r. One of the great heroes of the land, I owe my life to him." "Then why isn't Sug3r a mod?" I asked in confusion. "He is not ready yet." The mod said. "I shall tell you my name," "I am Value." Chapter 6: Setting out NOTE: This chapter takes place two months after the previous chapter Once Sug3r had finished his story about his adventures with Value I sat there in my soft chair, my jaw wide open. The detail was too good to be fake. "So this actually happened?" I said in astonishment. "Yup." Was the reply out of Sug3r and Value simultaneously. I heard Sug3r whispering in Value's ear. "It seems that a place called "Herbville" is overrun by bandits, and reviewers." Sug3r informed me. "OK so do we even have a map?" "Well... do you know the way to "Hell"?" "Sure." I replied. The next day we packed up our gear and readied our supplies. We all took our gold pouches, swords, food items etc. I supplied the kittens with a babysitter that lived around town and we set out. The minute I walked out my door I felt a sense of fear, and doubt that I would possibly never see my split-level again. Chapter 7: We got trouble! We started heading east, to Hell. I looked at the road and the walls of pine trees that bordered it on its sides. Hours later the scenery changed, to a desert. "This goes on forever." I said wearily as Value handed me the half empty canteen. Yeah, stay pessimistic. I told myself in a sarcastic tone. Then something extraordinary happened. "YAHHHH!" A rugged looking player that just appeared out of the shadows yelled at me. He charged like a bullet. As he was charging I used his mindlessness to my advantage, I stuck my sword out in his path and sliced him through his abdomen. "What the heck was THAT?!" Chapter 8: Mercanaries We all stared at the corpse of the attacker to see if we could find any connections to anyone. "Nothing." Sug3r said after he checked the clothing, pockets, and shirt pockets. He finally decided to check the tag. It read: "SIMWEAR MADE IN NEW ORIGIN" "New Origin?" Value said as he saw the tag. "Let's look it up." I said as I pulled out my standard 8-Bit laptop. "Let's see..." "New Origin." "New Origin is a heavily locked down and guarded city created by "PVP lord" Zek Jay." "AKA Black-Block." "ZEK JAY?" Value yelled. "He's the most wanted merc overlord on the planet!" "We head to Hell, he may have invaded it!" We set out to Hell in a long slow walk. My legs were feeling weak. I blacked out. Chapter 9: Hell I woke up in a soft bed hearing Value and Sug3r speaking quietly together. "That was so stupid of me not using "the abilities". Value said. "Yes, the abilities of teleportation." "All we had to do is say "tele Hell”. Romeep’s probably going to wake up soon." Value said as he turned to me. He saw me awake. I managed to take in the sight of the room. It was painted Swiss coffee and my bed was a king size four-poster next to a wardrobe on the right wall next to the bed. There were also two brown reclining microfiber armchairs next to the bed on the left in front of a curtain. To the left in the wall was a door. I sat up and looked at Sug3r and Value who were sitting in the chairs. Value was wearing a blue wizard hat, and a blue shirt. Sug3r was wearing a Viking helm, space shirt, and a ninja mask. BOOM! There was an explosion. Value and Sug3r opened the curtains. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" They said as they saw Hell's crumbling wall. Chapter 10: Attack on Hell There were hundreds upon hundreds of wanted mercenaries and hitmen, all in a huge half-done army. They started slowly walking forward like they were zombies but then I realized that was only the front row! The front row consisted of torn up demolitions experts, and heavy weapons experts. "It looks like they're sending in the big guns for starters." Sug3r said with a slightly worrisome tone in his voice. Sug3r finally rushed out the door and down the castle stairs. I managed to get up. I looked around the room, "Darn, they locked me in." I mumbled as I looked for a possible alternate exit. I checked the ceiling, under the bed, and even the locked window. "Nothing." Then I decided to change out of my dirty and sweaty apparel, so I opened the wardrobe, I turned out that it was actually a tunnel! I went forward down the tunnel until I reached a door that read: "ARMORY". I quickly opened it, and took a chainmail plate, leggings, a helm, and I looked for my red sword, I found a shelf that read: "RESERVED FOR ROMEEP". I quickly took my trusty red sword and took a door that had appeared. I walked through, and found myself in a room, just a white room that held nothing but a small yellow tile. I approached the tile and looked at it. It was pulsing with some form of light. I stood on it and found myself disappearing! I was too scared to scream. The next moment I was surrounded by war. I was still in Hell. I started running toward Hell's castle they were using a battering ram on the gate! "Yahhhh!" I yelled as I attacked the battering ram group. I slew the entire group by simply being quick. Sug3r and Value were fighting back-to-back with a man clad in red with tinted blue sunglasses and a tricorn. "You will fall Zek Jay!" I heard Value yell as he charged Zek Jay with his sword. Value missed, and hit stone. Then Zek used a small kick on Value's neck in a nerve that would knock him out. Zek picked up Value's body and threw it into a cage and then the cage into a small group of people who took the cage in the direction of New Origin! Then Sug3r and I were knocked out. Chapter 11: Gone Sug3r and I awoke in the deserted ruins of Hell. What had been the great tower was now crumbled like a cookie. I got up and looked around... Value was gone! Next to Sug3r there was a note. It read: "Value ransom for: 13,000 gold pieces. Sim9: ransom for 100,000 gold pieces." "RANSOM?!" Sug3r screamed as he realized the dream he told me of came true. "There could be other leaders that are in jeopardy!" Said Sug3r as he looked at the prices. Then Sug3r looked at the back. It read: "Madman's next Sug3r!" "Madman2002!" I said as Sug3r showed me the back. "We have to get to Hotel City!" Chapter 12: Hotel City We began heading north to Hotel City after I saw Sug3r have a bit of a mental breakdown (don't ask). We spent the remainder of the day walking and navigating the ruins of the once great city of Hell, trying to find a way out. There was no way that we were going to get out tonight, so we set up camp in a small house that wasn't much damaged. Only the windows and a door had been destroyed. I took out a red sleeping bag while Sug3r took out a blue one. Sug3r took out the ransom note and set it beside him once he slipped into his sleeping bag. I slipped into my own, and didn't know that tonight may be the last one I would ever see. Chapter 13: Not again! Note: This takes place from Sug3r's point of view The moment I woke up in my blue sleeping bag I knew something was wrong. There was something in the air... and then I saw Romeep, more like I DIDN'T see him! I checked my ransom note, there was something else added, no! Romeep was on the list of captured leaders! Romeep (now being ransomed for 10,000 gold) was leader of "Icecreamville" a public arena only accessible from a small room in Fridgetopia, my town that I had created to make a sort of rebirth of Origin. I also saw something else on the floor, "A map!" I cried as I saw this was... oh no! They're coming back to Hell! There was a figure on the map with a label on it reading: "Army position". "Oh shoot." Chapter 14: Back to Hell I spent the rest of the day doing a trick Value taught me: Z axis lock, to quickly repair the walls. At 7:00PM at night I was finished... and collapsed in my sleeping bag in the house from the night before... except THIS time it was made of cement blocks, had windows, and had a door. Doing the block levitation ability is hard, even for very experienced builders. Then something seemed to be wrong. I took up my sword and scanned the area. BOOM!!! The gate of Hell fell down! I rushed out of the house and rushed toward the gate. A full Legion of Dire Game Reviewers charged. "I thought I killed all you guys!" I yelled at them. "You can never defeat Sim8!" Said the seeming to be leader DGR in a deep tone, that sort of sounded like the Goa'uld from Stargate. They charged me and I was hit repeatedly until I heard swords drawing and laser guns firing. I was feigning death for the moment and then I just blacked out. Chapter 15: Big city! I woke up in a hospital next to one of those heartbeat line graph computer things. Someone was saying: "Yup... he's regaining consiousness." "Good, good." I heard another voice say, presumably the doctor. I sat up and looked around... there was a man in a purple jacket, and a clown nose. The doctor had a simple green shirt. My chest was wrapped in bandages. "Where am I? Who are you?" I said, looking at the purple jacketed man. "I'm Madman2002, or you can just call me, Madman." "OK, Madman... where am I?" "Hotel city of course!" said Madman, a little suprised. "Look out the window!" He gestured and I looked to my right, outside I saw a tremendous city full of shopping malls, hotels, and people. "I haven't seen so many people in one city in my whole life, even in Origin." I said. "I do what I can." Madman said with a smile. I tried to move. "Ow!" I said, as I went back into my sitting position. "You took a bad hit Sug3r." Madman said as I saw bandages wrapped around me. "Is there any quick ways out of this situation, Madman?" I said. "You'll be out of the hospital, with all your gear tommorrow." Chapter 16: I'm out of the hospital, finally I was feeling better as I stood up on my feet. I turned to Madman. "Thanks Madman." I said as I walked out the door. "Umm... one more thing Sug3r." Madman said. I stopped. "You know how you told me those stories?" "Yeah." "Well I know you might just want a companion." I turned and was shocked. Even Value and I together (plus some help from Romeep) couldn't positivley kill Sim8. "I'm Not sure, Madman." "It's just a bit personal." "But if you want to risk yourself against a Sauron-wannabe, you can go right ahead." Madman grinned and showed me to the pick-up station to get my normal attire back. As soon as I finally slipped on my Viking helm on top of everything else. "Well thank you, Madman... and follow me." Chapter 17: Madman sings "IT'S HIM!!!" I heard a girl say from across the street. Then, like an avalanche, a horde of people rushed toward Madman and I. Madman was behind me and in a matter of seconds so was the crowd. "He's so good looking!" "He's so awsome!" "IT'S MADMAN2002!" Things like that were said to Madman as he started off with a few dance moves, built a stage and a microphone, and started singing. "Hey everyone I can't beleive you came, but we know it all the same!" "And BTW did you see over there? There's Sug3r, I know his odd choice of attire but please don't stare!" "I have no idea why I'm singin' this song! But when Sug3r knocks on my door he simply says... DING DONG!" "Y'know Sim8? Well Sug3r and I are gonna storm his castle and seal his fate! Yeah!" Chapter 18: Goodbye Hotel City "Wow." I said to Madman as we finally escaped the horde of fans. "You must have a pretty widespread fanbase." "You bet Sug3r." "I'm literally the sexiest 8Biter on the entire planet." "So your basically as popular as'' Austin Powers?" "Yup, X100,000." "Wow." I said again. Then, as we walked toward the great gates of Hotel City Madman started listing all the merchandise he has of himself. "Maman coffee mugs, Madman the movie 1,2,3, and 4, Madman Ice-Cream," The word Ice-cream brought back the memories of the raid on Hell, and how Romeep was no longer with me. I took out the laptop Romeep had given to me, a blue laptop. Romeep's'' laptop. I decided to open the laptop, charge it with a solar powered charger, and try to log on to Romeep's profile. The moment I clicked on Romeep's profile it opened. I decided to look through Romeep's documents until I found some answers. I came across a small file, which was in fact a higher tech profile detailing everything about Romeep you would ever want to know. Born to: Fred, and Gilda 8Bitson, brother of... SUG3R!? ROMEEP IS MY LITTLE BROTHER!? Chapter 19: The Truth "Umm... Madman." "Yeah Sug3r?" "You know the Game Reviewers?" "No, what are they?" "They are sentient beings with certain traits, depending on the sub-species a certain one is from." "Are they dangerous?" "Yes. Very dangerous." "There are two: Dire Game Reviewer, and the Game Reviewer." "What do each of them do?" "The Game Reviewer is a strategist and a braniac, while the Dire Game Reviewer is a deadly brute, it seems the not too many Dires have almost LEVELED Origin." Madman had his jaw to the floor before I even finished. "We should head for Herbville, reports say that a convoy of Game Reviewers were heading there." "Why are you interested in Herbville?" "It's pretty personal." "OK." Madman said, dissapointed. "We should head for Silverfrost. Silverfrost is a city near Herbville." "Thanks Madman." By the time we finished our conversation we were at the gates of Hotel City. "Are you one-hundred-and-ten-percent sure you want to go with me Madman?" "Yes Sug3r... I'm positive." Chapter 20: Bound For Silverfrost! As we left through the gates a young 8Biter appeared. "Oh hey Madman!" He said. "Hi dragonslayerwei, Sug3r, this is dragonslayerwei, my best friend." "How do you do?" I said, holding my hand out for a shake. He took my hand and shook it. Dragon, as I will call the new person from now on, wore a purple leather jacket, a wizard hat, and finally a ninja mask, like mine with the green LEDs. "Sug3r and I are going on an adventure, wanna come along?" "Sure, why not? I'm kinda running dry on my adventure fuel." "Alright Dragon, we're headed to SilverFrost." "OK." Replied dragon. We talked to the gate security and they let us through. Ahead of us were peaceful green plains, but before we knew it Dragon was blasting adventure music on his portable red MP3 player. "Jean Luc" it was called. Honestly preferred "9AM Skies" over that. I'm more of a Jazz guy than dubstep, or really fast rock sort of guy. ("Jean Luc" had both). I had to yell at the top of my lungs to get Dragon to turn down the volume 80%. "Dragon stop!" I yelled. He turned the music down and said: "Why should I turn it DOWN Sug3r when I can get the adrenaline going with a tune?" "Dragon, let me explain something to you," I said. "When your life is endangered, or when you're trying to do covert activities, I don't think blasting music is the best approach." "Can I at least play: "Spybreak" when we're fighting a horde or something? Please." "Ugghhh... OK." I managed to sneak in a bit of a smile. (Note: "Spybreak" is an actual song, Google it). "Alright, we're a team now." I said. Chapter 21: Red Blood, White Snow We walked along the grassy plains, until we got cold. "Brr..." Madman said as he tugged his purple jacket closer to himself. Not too long after, we started seeing snow. "Finally." Said dragon. Then we saw several DGR's in the distance. They rushed us before we could say "8Bit". We drew our swords. A DGR tried to punch me. I dodged by leaning backwards. I took out my laser rifle and took out another so that one was equipped in both of my hands. The Dires took out red swords and I dodged them. I charged my rifles and told dragon and Madman to duck. They promptly did. And I held the laser trigger and spun around. The Dires didn't have a chance, they fell like flies until they were laser-cut in to red puddles. "Well that was interesting." dragon said, as he turned off his MP3 player which was playing "Spybreak". Chapter 22: The Dungeons Note: Until said otherwise the following chapters take place from Romeep's point of view "Where am I?" I said as my vision decided to get itself back to normal. "You're imprisoned Romeep." I heard a voice say, that didn't sound like Value's or Sug3r's. "Who are you?" "I am Sim9. My kingdom was taken and conquered by force by an army of unknown entities." "The Game Reviewers, those are what took over Origin." Sim9 hung his head. I think it's time I tell you what the place was like. It was a confinement room, with an owner only door. Not even the great Sim9 himself can open one. Value then awoke. In the wall we were facing appeared a TV screen. It showed cities being bombed and the missles said: "MADE IN ORIGIN BY SIM INDUSTRIES". Then speakers appeared from the far corners of the room. "Welcome, welcome Value, Sim9, and Romeep, THE TRAITOR!" "You are about to play a dangerous game, in the time it takes for Sug3r and his companions to get to this base, the more poison is administered into your bodies. If you try to move, you will black out and be placed back in your former position. Thank you for your cooperation." Chapter 23: War (Sug3r's point of view) When we finally reached the gates of SilverFrost there were guards, many guards, guarding a tall, black gate. "WHO GOES THERE?!" a seeming to be leader guard said to us. "We come in peace as visitors to your fair land." Dragon said in a slightly sarcstic British accent. The guard rolled his eyes and said: "Why do you TRULY come into this land?" "Alright alright. We need to get to Herbville as quick as possible, so we decided to come to you to be able to get a quick route to Herbville." "Fair enough...?" "Dragonslayerwei." "Come in." Chapter 24: Negotiations As soon as we walked through the gates I knew something was wrong. Then I heard laser guns cocking. We were now surrounded by flesh-hungry Game Reviewers. We all went back-to-back. Then we started slashing our swords. I began with a good side-cut on the Game Reviewer in front of me. It hit its mark and a GR died. Dragon decided to quickly wave his sword side to side and killed all but one Game Reviewer. The last one was reserved for Madman. He took out his pistol and simply shot dead the last one. Let me take a moment to express myself here. I honestly do not want to kill. I do not really have much of an agressive nature. I'm not one who would kill just for profit, I am one who would only kill if I was truly threatened. And that's how I'm going to save he group THIS time. I put my weapon on the ground and raised my hands where th GRs could see them. "Shall we talk this out?" I said. The GRs stared at us coldly. "Fine." one said in a normal accent. "What do you want Sug3r?" "I want to live." "Gee, no wonder!" "I never THOUGHT!..." The GRs broke up in to their own ten-minute laugh track. We used that time to get AWAY! Chapter 25: Trapped And Freezing We looked through SilverFrost. There wasn't much to find. A small piece of metal that resembled a handle caught my attention. "Dragon, Madman, come here!" I said. They rushed over and saw that I was trying to lift the piece of metal. They looked confused, but decide to help me. I heard a crash and the piece of metal was revealed to be a handle to a hatch! There were stairs going far down, it looked like and old storm shelter. We walked on for what seemed like forever, until we seemed to be going up a steep ramp! "I think this is it." Said Dragon. We got up to what seemed like the top and it didn't budge. The hatch had frozen over! We decided to walk back to the hatch where we started and it was frozen too! "We're trapped." I said. Chapter 26: Escape (Romeep's point of view sort of) I awoke again in the confinement room. I didn't want to move, for fear of being hurt by poison overdosage. I decided to try anyway. I slowly got up and started walking. There was no poison administration! I walked up to the guard which was facing away from me and karate-chopped him in the nerve in the back of the neck. The merc guard fell, demobilized, and I awoke Sim and Value. "There is no poison." I said as I awoke them. They got up and followed me. Of course, conveniently, the guard had the key on him. I picked it up and unlocked the door. We were outside in SilverFrost. BANG! BANG! We heard, coming from a small piece of metal that came out of the ground. I axe-kicked it, and a suprise happened. Dragonslayerwei, Madman2002, and Sug3r came out of a hatch! "Thanks Romeep." Sug3r said. "I owe you ten." Chapter 27: Sim8 Returns (Sug3r's point of view again!) We eventually found the gates to Herbvile. "Are you ready everyone?" I said as I put my hand on the knob. "Sort of... I guess." Said Romeep. "OK." I said. I slowly opened the door and what we saw was VERY frightening! Potatoes were rolling toward us! They said: "Flesh. We want flesh. Flesh, we shall have it." I could say I was pretty freaked out by TALKING POTATOES! We all saw next how they were going to get their flesh: razor sharp teeth and a mouth appeared! "We want flesh! We want flesh!" They chanted. We decided to do the one good thing. "RUN!" I cried. "We have to get to the castle!" I said. We found the castle and ran in. I heard lasers cocking again. I turned around. Madman and Dragon didn't have any lasers, but Romeep, Value, and Sim9 did! "What do you want?" Madman said, a bit taken aback. "Honestly! That's the OLDEST trick in the book!" The bretrayer trio said in a voice that sounded like Galactus's voice from the LEGO Marvel super heroes video game. "Hahaha!" They said as they all turned into beams of light and turned into a single form: half DGR and half GR. But it was ghost-like, like he wasn't actually there. "Sim8?" I said. "I thought I killed you!" "You did Sug3r. Just my physical form though." "Zek Jay was able to give me a new body, HIS OWN." The ghost of Sim8 zoomed down a hallway to our right. Then we heard footsteps, then Zek appeared, with his dual pistols. "Well, well Sug3r!" "It seems like this body will do." "Besides, I will have more than ONE more kill to my name." Zek glared at Dragon and Madman. "Hah!" Zek said as he cocked his pistols. "I can't beleive I am going to be doing this..." "Bye bye Sug3r. See you in the future!" Then everything went dark. 'THE END' Category:Fanfiction Category:Action Category:Noir Category:War and adventure series